Lethal Romance
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Being brothers and rivals are never good, especially when the two are Lords over two different castles. And it really can't be good when these two have one similarity, the pink haired girl who suffers from amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was the Lord of one castle, while Itachi Uchiha was the Lord of another. Both are rivals, and their destiny can only allow one to live. Sakura is a spy with amnesia for two years, and is living on the wrong side, and must now spy on Sasuke, dangerously falling in love with him, no matter how harsh the price of betraying Itachi. SasuSaku **

**AN: Note, I am new at Naruto, writing only a one shot.**

* * *

"Lord Itachi." Stated the pink-haired girl. "Have we yet devised a plan to free Sir Orochimaru from that shitty castle owned by your poor excuse of a brother?"

Two years ago, at the age of sixteen, Sakura Haruno lost her memory due to an accident and found herself if Lord Itachi's castle. Now eighteen, the pink-haired girl cut her hair short, dyed with black tips, and her jade eyes always gave away a sense of innocence, no matter the number of people she ruthlessly murdered. This made her a top spy. Sakura was indeed a murderer, yet she wanted so very much to become a medic one day after this whole fiasco. She only stayed, for she was in debt to Sir Orochimaru and Lord Itachi was keeping her when she was in trouble. She was donned in a black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves, and a red mini-skirt with black shorts underneath it, and leather boots. Being with Sir Orochimaru and Lord Itachi rubbed off on her, and now she despised whomever they loathed.

"Long ago Haruno." Itachi stated, a smirk rising on his lips. "Don't worry. Kabuto is present there. Orochimaru should have escaped long ago."

"Oh, all right." Sakura always had a knack of worrying too much. "Wait a minute!" She shouted to him, not bothering to greet him with "Lord Itachi" as everyone else did. They knew her too well. "Why wasn't I notified that his escape would be tonight? Itachi, that was no fair and…" she continued, stating all her reasons of why she should have been notified. Itachi inwardly chuckled; he could always enjoy keeping Sakura here.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was looking at some plans scattered around a large table, with mant comrades looking at them as well. "Okay. Our enemy has already sent two spies, and we captured only one. This is not acceptable. We should have our top spies and fighters training rookies, in order to create an army to-"

"Lord Sasuke, I have urgent news!" Said a voice from outside the doors. Sasuke looked up from the plan, and motioned the guards to open the door to the Conference Room.

It was Kabuto.

"Yes, Kabuto?" Sasuke said with much annoyance settled in his voice. Kabuto inwardly smirked. He had given enough time for his Sire to escape. There was no possible way he could be caught now.

Of course, he didn't need to tell Sasuke of Orochimaru's escape, but of course, Sasuke gave him that position, along with many other guards who know were… indisposed of at the moment. If he did not tell Sasuke, it would cost him his head.

"Orochimaru has escaped." He stated, His figure in a pose.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled to the others in the room and the guards. "Find him, and kill him. I want his head, now!" Everyone rushed out of the room, excluding Kabuto and Sasuke.

The eighteen year old Uchiha threw many kunai directed towards Kabuto, who easily dodged them. After the attack, Sasuke took out his katana at swiped it against Kabuto who did not see it coming. Blood oozed out of his arms and chest area, and Sasuke went to attack again, but Kabuto took out his own sword, and both swords clashed.

"So, you knew I was deceiving you all along, didn't you Sasuke?" Kabuto said, all the while fighting against the younger Uchiha.

"Well duh." Sasuke stated bluntly. "Didn't you ever wonder _why_ I never gave you a position as a bodyguard or something?" Their swords clashed once more.

"You act more and more like your brother everyday Uchiha." Kabuto said, knowing he hit hard.

Sasuke let out a battle cry and swiped his katana near Kabuto's feet, who in turn jumped and swiped his sword near Sasuke's arm, only to have Sasuke block it. Throwing his katana into the air, Sasuke threw shuriken at Kabuto, who block them with his sword, the only weapon on him.

"That's enough!" Sasuke yelled, aiming a kick at Kabuto who only grabbed his leg and threw him off, while Sasuke flipped over to land on his feet. Swords forgotten, they both battled with arms and legs, sending punches and kicks until Sasuke kicked Kabuto on the chin, sending him upward. Then, snatching his katana, Sasuke jumped up, meeting Kabuto's bloodied face and chopped his head off smoothly. When he reached the ground, he meet with Kabuto's head, and his body lying somewhere else.

Sasuke ran over to the door, and ran to help his comrades murder Orochimaru.

* * *

**It'll get better… eventually. What did you guys think? Please review, I want to know if I should at least continue.**


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Sir Orochimaru, you're back!" Sakura's cheery voice exclaimed. Indeed, Orochimaru had escaped, barely thanks to Kabuto's big mouth. Oh well… it was _such_ a pity he died.

"Of course I'm back. Did you doubt me Sakura?" Orochimaru asked slyly. Sakura nodded her head in disagreement.

"Now, now Orochimaru. Don't you dare blame dear Sakura for anything. It was your fault you got caught in the first place." Lord Itachi said, leaving Orochimaru to frown a bit. But it was nothing too big to get worried over of course. Bad idea.

"I'm going to assume Kabuto should be marked as deceased?" Itachi asked, aware of the situation. Orochimaru nodded. Itachi sighed. "Haruno!" Sakura immediately appeared in front of Lord Itachi, down on a knee. It was custom that when you were called by your last name, business was in session.

"Here's what you are to do Haruno. You being one of our top spies have never actually _seen_ my brother, or any comrades he associates with. So…

"Here's your mission."

**

* * *

**

Naruto Uzumaki was one of Lord Sasuke's top assassins, along with Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, and Shino. So, as an assassin, it was his job to rid themselves of the enemy, Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru.

Of course, Orochimaru escaped thanks to that bastard, Kabuto.

Lord Sasuke was angry. Unfortunate to say, it was only by luck that they caught Orochimaru at that time, or else he would have done away with Lee during the battle a month ago.

Naruto remembered that battle well. It was the time the first they fought the Hyuugas', Neji and Hinata, members of Itachi's team. Neji was beat up well, thanks to Sasuke, but escaped.

Hinata was a different story. Hinata Hyuuga was known as a traitor in Itachi's eyes, a savior in Sasuke's eyes, and a girlfriend in Naruto's eyes.

Hinata was a spy at the time. During her mission, she happened to fall in love with a certain blonde boy, thus being Naruto. She couldn't take the pressure of killing him off. During the battle, Neji was about to kill off Naruto himself. Hinata, no matter how much she loved Neji as a cousin, loved Naruto more, and attacked him with a kunai by stabbing it into Neji's back before he could attack Naruto. Naruto forbid Hinata from participating in battle with the enemy because Shikamaru, the castle's lazy genius, suspected that Itachi's men would kill off the traitor before the target anytime.

"Yo, Sasuke." Naruto yelled out to his Lord. He truly never gave a damn about formality. Sasuke didn't either, mainly because he was _born_ into power. "What now?"

What now was right. With Orochimaru's escape, Itachi had gained another comrade.

"We fight back." Sasuke said sternly.

**

* * *

**

Sakura brushed away a lock of pink hair blocking her view as she arrived at the gates of Lord Sasuke's castle; she shuddered thinking of him as a _Lord_, and hid her chakra. She could not afford to be caught. She walked closer to the gates, until she felt someone from behind her tree. She turned quickly, to find a man with a mask throwing a kunai at her. She dodged it and threw shuriken back, hitting the man, but it turned out to be a substitution jutsu.

Sakura looked behind her, on full guard, not minding the hair obscuring her vision. She closed her eyes, having a plan ready for these situations.

She took a deep breath; her eyes already shut, and performed a few hand seals. When she opened her eyes, all was outlined in white, and colored black. She turned around, seeing a chakra shape, preferably her attacker's chakra, and attacked him.

Only to be knocked out from a blow on her neck from behind. As her vision was buried, she saw two chakra shapes, one from the man from before, another with a dark aura, and then all went black as she fell unconscious at the hands of her attackers.

**

* * *

**

**I suck at this, don't I? I'm new to Naruto (when writing)** **and so I have no idea what to do at times… (Sigh) **

**Explanation of Sakura's Bloodline:_ It sees chakra whenever an enemy is near, and blocks everything else out. Not the same as Sharingan. It can attack an opponent by going through them and knocking them out or killing them. Whichever the user wants. Sakura's inner self causes it_. (You know how's she outlined?) _Basically Sakura's inner self takes over and attacks whenever Sakura needs to see something, or the real Sakura is hurt and needs backup. _**

**Anyone have a name for it? I don't know what to call it. **

**Sakura and Sasuke should meet next chapter, unless I change it. I haven't written it early like this chapter.**

**Please, please review. **


	3. You're Under My Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**It's about time I updated this. I was waiting for some more reviews, like my _other_ Naruto story (6 chapters and over 100 reviews…. Amazing)**

**Anyway, school has started, and I just wanted to relieve the people who _are_ reading this (thanks) before I get too busy. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**- _'Inner Sakura'_**

- _'Thoughts''_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Let go of me! I have an important message for Lord Sasuke from the Village of the Sand!" Sakura shouted out to the guards who held her roughly. She pulled on her chaffed wrists, hoping to relieve herself of the pain the guards were putting on her.

Oh well, it wasn't as if she couldn't heal it later.

"Of _course_ you do! Damare!" **(1)**

Huffing, Sakura stayed quiet, hoping her plans would be fulfilled easily, but she couldn't control the urge to roll her vibrant green eyes when the buffoons weren't placing their gaze on her every other second.

'_If they weren't guards, I'd call them perverts.'_

'They wouldn't be looking at us like that if we kicked their –' 

'_Quiet! Lord Itachi will be displeased if _we_ fail this mission as well!''_

'_Besides, how hard can it be to kill someone?'_

In a few more moments, the guards pulled black-haired Sakura, (she was using a henge), towards a large set of golden doors, with two sentinels at every entrance. Pushing her in, (and in return, they received a grunt from the girl), they stepped in as well, making sure their prisoner didn't escape.

"My Lord, this kunoichi was found outside the castle walls fighting Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura looked up to meet a pair of obsidian eyes staring back at her lively green ones. Holding in a glare, she stared back at him with an impassive face, and bowed down slightly towards him, and resisted the urge to puke.

'_It's for the mission Sakura. It's for the mission.'_

"Lord Sasuke Uchiha", she started in a professional voice, and acting as if she _was_ from the Village of the Sand, she continued. "My name is Sakura. I bring you a scroll from the Leader of the Village of the Sand: Lord Gaara. He wishes for me to speak with you, about news concerning your brother. Alas, that is all he has told me. The rest is in the scroll."

Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything, she went on, continuing her short speech. "Of course, I would be pleased to give it to you, if I could, seeing as I'm bound by these _ropes_."

She stared back into his coal eyes, hearing no response from him, and looked down, acting as if she knew her place. "That is all Lord Uchiha."

Waiting a few moments, she heard a distinct noise coming from him, an "Hn", and she looked back up to him, only to find his obsidian eyes were now blood red, and was staring at her relentlessly… especially at her hair.

'_Of course! How could I forget the Shanrigan! He can see right through my henge!'_

Sasuke moved his mouth closer to Sakura's ear, she shivered as she felt his breathing pounding down on her cheek, and she wished to scream when he whispered his next few words.

"I hope you have a perfectly good explanation as to why you have so much chakra covering your hair."

'Little smart ass' 

Sighing, she looked into those bloody red eyes with the courage that seemed to deceive her, and she merely said:

"My natural hair isn't so natural." Seeing a raised eyebrow, she continued. "I was on a mission to spy on a missing nin, and in their spot, pink hair is easy to find." She looked back up to him, only to find Lord Itachi's little brother _smirking_, at her, nonetheless! She held back her attempt to pound him into a bloody pulp, that wasn't the brightest idea, but instead kept her impassive façade.

"Is something funny Lord Sasuke?" She said, her voice was normal to any other people in the room, but she knew very well that _Sasuke Uchiha_ heard the anger hidden in her voice. She inwardly smirked herself when she saw his smirk disappeared immediately.

"Leave." He said to all the other guards, yet his eyes were placed on Sakura's, never leaving.

"But Milord –"

"**Leave!**" He said harshly, nor paying attention to the grumbling coming from the other guards.

Hearing the door closed, Sakura straightened up, knowing that he wanted to speak to her alone.

They always did.

Sasuke circled her, watching her every move like a predator with its prey, but he soon stopped, and from the corner of her eye, she noticed he stopped behind her, his shoulders still crossed.

"Where did you come from?", he hissed in her ear from behind, and for a moment, Sakura froze. He looked so much like his brother, especially with the Shanrigan eyes and the hissing voice they both seemed to share.

And it frightened her.

"I told you Lord Sasuke, from the Village of the San –"

"Don't give me that crap!" He accused her. She turned slightly to find his eyes blazing with fury, and a scowl disturbing his features.

'_They **are** brothers.'_

"It's not crap." She stated bluntly, not caring if her actions would threaten the mission, nor bothering to keep up the impassive façade. When she was angry, she was angry.

It was as simple as that.

"No, of _course_ it isn't." Oh, now he was using sarcasm on her, was he? Oh, she'd show him.

"_Well _then, if I'm **not** from the Village of the Sand, where **am** I from? The bottom of the seas?" She stated, rolling her eyes once again.

"You tell me." He said, completely irritated. Knowing she was going to talk back to him, disregarding the fact that **he** was the Lord and she was on **his** territory, he placed a kunai on her smooth neck in a blink of an eye, his free arm holding her tightly from behind, and smirked when she growled in anger.

"Let go of me!" she shouted for the second time today.

"You listen well kunoichi." He said, his voice now deep. "**I'll** tell you what I think. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You're a spy from Uchiha Itachi, hoping to kill me…"

"But you're on my territory now kunoichi. You're under **_my_** control."

At this point, Sakura knew playing innocent will get her nowhere, but she continued to anyway.

She refused to let Lord Itachi down.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" She shouted back. "I was _spying_ on Uchiha Itachi! That's what is stated in that scroll! I'm on your side!"

Growling, but not letting go of the angered kunoichi, he hissed in her ear with a message that he knew would stick in her mind.

"**You can stay, but remember this…"**

"**I'm watching you kunoichi. Remember that you're under _my_ control from this point on… _Sakura_."**

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**This may seem like other stories, because it seems like the whole SasukeSakuraItachi thing, that's why I didn't want to continue, but let me say…**

**This is Sasuke/Sakura/and _maybe_ Neji. Don't worry though. It's SasuSaku all the way. **

**Please, please review. I won't update if you don't, and… I would like more. Boosts my low self esteem. **


	4. No More Words

The same guards from before led her to a door, pushing her in when said door opened. She grunted, only for them to ignore her, and soon the two left, shutting the door. 

Sakura didn't need to try the doorknob to figure out it was locked. 

Damn them! They all were going to ruin her plan! Uh, she could imagine Orochimaru's face when she came back. 

'_I'll show them.' _

It was almost midnight, and she tried opening the window, only for it to be locked as well. She sighed, and soon she was performing a few hand seals and the seal on the window opened. 

'A simple barrier? They must really not think I'm a threat…'

'_**Oooh… we'll show them! Go on! Kick their butts!'**_

'_No… the less of a threat that they think I am, the better.'_

She let the breeze greet her as she silently opened the window, hoping no one would see. She looked up, and thanked the night for being dark. She closed her eyes, and performed a few hand signs, and soon her vision was black, outlined in white, searching for chakra in her surroundings. 

'_No one. Good.'_

She jumped. 

* * *

Pumping chakra into her legs, she ran faster among the tree branches, trying to get to her destination. 

'C'mon… faster!'

She didn't have much time, that much she knew. It was only a matter of time before they figured out she was gone. 

Sensing someone's presence at the end of the forest, she pumped more chakra into her legs to get to that person. 

* * *

"Haruno."

"Hyuuga."

Sakura inwardly smiled at finding him. She wouldn't admit it to the others, especially Itachi (who was all for hate), but … 

She had grown fond of Hyuuga Neji in the past two years she had been there. (1)

"So what's up?" She asked, knowing she would probably be the only one who could informally greet him.

He spoke, his arms crossed while leaning against a tree, but at the same time very conscious of his surroundings. "I came to warn you of a problem you will undoubtedly face, that is, unless the younger Uchiha decides to keep you hidden, which I doubt."

Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of any problem she may face, when her eyes widened.

"Hinata!"

He nodded, and spoke again, this time his voice hard. "Yes. In all the time you spent in Itachi's care, there was a chance Hinata may have seen you. I'm sure Itachi had kept you hidden from most of us, except for the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and myself, but there is a chance that Hinata may have seen you while healing you."

Itachi had grouped all of them, and Sakura found herself paired with Hyuuga Neji most of the time. Neji was the only one in the Hyuuga clan to know of her. 

"Shit." She said, both to herself and Neji. 

"You'll have to avoid her at any means necessary, and if you have to kill her to do so, then so be it."

She knew Neji's newfound hatred for his cousin ever since Hinata had betrayed them. 

And to be honest, she found herself hating Hinata too, for Neji's sake.

"… Right." She had tried her best not to hesitate, especially in front of Neji, but she did it anyway. Neji was the only person she messed up in front of. 

It was very embarrassing. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Sakura." 

"_You're in my territory now, __**Sakura.**__'_

She removed Sasuke's voice from her head.

"Don't worry. If it comes to that, … I'll kill her. Don't worry."

But worry she did. 

The two nodded, and then went opposite ways, Neji to Itachi's castle, and Sakura to Sasuke's. 

And the whole time she jumped and ran, she couldn't help but think about her mission, and the fate Hinata would have. 

_She deserves it. _She told herself. _Hinata had the luckiness to be the only one in her family that Neji truly liked, with the exception of his dead father. And then she went and ruined it. _

_Well, I know I won't be doing that._

But still…

In all the times she killed with Neji, there was always a pang of regret in her. 

Stop it! Neji wouldn't feel guilty over something as stupid as killing someone! Especially if its for the benefit of Itachi!

Right… right…

She kept running to Sasuke's castle, and climbed the walls back into her room. 

She sighed, closing the window and putting the seal back on it. 

"Mind telling me where you've been?"

She inwardly froze, forgetting all about the younger Uchiha. 

"I needed some fresh air."

"So you had to run through the forest to get it?"

Crap.

"Hey, the forest is like… a home to me. It's different from the dry sands of Suna. I like to take advantage of it as much as possible."

The forest is a home to me? What kind of bullshit is that?

"Hn."

She didn't need his words to realize that he didn't believe her. 

She stood still as he walked closer to her, taking in her appearance. 

"Tell me Sakura. Who did you go to meet?" He whispered into her ear from behind.

"No one." She managed to keep her voice steady.

_Dammit! Why the hell am I worried about stuttering? The only person I __**ever**__ stutter in front of is Neji!_

"Hn."

He walked in front of her, and lowered his head to hers. 

She hadn't realized how tall he really was. 

"Listen to me Sakura. You're already suspicious as it is. The last thing you need is more suspicion."

"I'm_so _glad I have your trust Lord Uchiha."

"Hn… do you know what I realized?"

"Only if you grace me with your words, your highness."

He bent down to her ear again, and whispered. 

"_What was the point in addressing me as Lord Uchiha __**Sasuke**__ when anyone from Suna knows there's no need in that?"_

She didn't answer, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry I like to be formal."

She knew that he knew that if you called him Lord Uchiha _Sasuke_, it meant you also respected Lord Uchiha _Itachi_. It was a stupid concept, but a real one.

"Listen carefully Sakura. You're treaded on dangerous waters, which annoys me to the point of no end. If something in this castle happens, such as the death of _certain_ people, while you are still here, I will blame you."

She didn't need more words to realize he meant Hinata.

* * *

**(1) – Yes, I changed the order of names, from first-last to last-first. (Ex: Neji Hyuuga to Hyuuga Neji.) I say this because I accidentally did the other way around in the first few chapters.**

Um… the whole Neji/Sakura thing… uh… 

I told you guys that it would be there. I'm also a huge Neji/Sakura fan, and not much of a Sasuke/Sakura fan (but I still am). But don't worry! I'm still with you guys! SasuSaku all the way in this story. 

… I hope. 

**Anyway, I took a "Which Akatsuki Member Are You?" quiz, and I scored as Deidara:D**

**Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, please review. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
